


Working on a song (to fix what's wrong)

by enbypitch (endinflames)



Series: Aspen's works for Carry On Coundown 2020 (COC 2020) [13]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms, Simon Snow Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Carry On Countdown (Simon Snow), Carry On Countdown 2020, Carry On Countdown 2020 (Simon Snow), Carry On Countdown Day 24, Carry On Countdown Day 26, Carry On Countdown Day 27, Feelings Realization, M/M, Nonbinary Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Oblivious Simon Snow, Simon Snow Is Bad at Feelings, Simon Snow is an Idiot, Snowed In, Song - Freeform, They/Them Pronouns for Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Trans Simon Snow, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch Is Bad at Feelings, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch Is Gay for Simon Snow, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch plays the violin, Watford (Simon Snow), Watford Seventh Year, break - Freeform, snowstorm, stuck together
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:59:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28246563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endinflames/pseuds/enbypitch
Summary: Simon is suspicious of Baz for not going back home during a week-long break. Baz plays the violin to try to relax.CARRY ON COUNTDOWN:Day 24, DEC 18: SongDay 26, DEC 20: BreakDay 27, DEC 21: SnowstormFirst few chapters will be short!
Relationships: Ebeneza "Ebb" Petty & Simon Snow, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch & Simon Snow, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: Aspen's works for Carry On Coundown 2020 (COC 2020) [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026715
Kudos: 13
Collections: Carry On Countdown 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**SIMON**

Baz should be at home right now.

We’re having a week-long break, because of all the snow. Can’t have classes properly if there’s a snowstorm just outside. The Mage thought it would be best for everyone to take the rest of the week off, until he and the professors could make up a stronger weather spell for the school. He says it should always be sunny in Watford. That we should have the power for that.

Either way, the students are free to go home. Penny isn’t leaving, she’s using her week off to do some research _for fun_ , and Agatha’s going home. I don’t think she really likes being here.

And Baz should be gone, too. But they’re still here.

Agatha said Dev told her Baz would stay to work on a _project_. But they don’t have anything to do. I would know.

I wonder what they're plotting.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW for homophobia and mentions of misgendering

**BAZ**

As if the entirety of the fifth year wasn’t enough, Snow is following me again. It’s almost nonstop, but at least I get to breathe when Bunce eventually pulls him aside and snaps him out of it for a few moments.

I’m staying over the break. And he’s losing his mind over it.

I’ll never get tired of messing with Snow, but, regardless of what he thinks, I’m not doing this because of him. I wish I was. I wish it could be just a “plot”, as he calls it, just yet another confirmation about how my world revolves around him. An excuse, a perfectly justifiable one, to stay close to him. Truth is, it’s not at all this simple.

I can’t go back home.

After the summer between the fifth and last year, it was impossible to ignore that I’m unquestionably, completely, absolutely queer. Which I guess _can_ be traced to my world revolving around Snow, but this isn’t about him specifically. Not like all the other queer-related issues that actually go right back to him. Realizing I’m hopelessly in love with Snow was the worst thing I could’ve ever done. Because then I couldn’t just _ignore_ it, not like when I figured it was just a stupid crush or some weird response to hatred. It was _love_. How could I pretend it wasn’t there?

So after some struggling, I had definitely accepted that I’m queer. That was just who I was, whether I liked it or not. And for some idiotic reason, I thought it wouldn’t be that bad to come out to father. Because I’m a constant disappointment to myself, and stupid as fuck.

Predictably, it was a disaster.

I suppose it could’ve been worse. For starters, I’m staying here _by choice_ , sort of. Instead, I could have been forced to live with Fiona (also queer as fuck, but not as stupid as me in that matter) for the rest of my life and never see my siblings again until I had a decent wife, or been disowned, or whatever is the traditional treatment of gay people by the Old Families.

Or maybe it’s not really a choice, since I’m certain father would make up any convenient excuses for me to stay if I’d decided to go. Daphne would call me or send a letter pretending there was an unexpected event and it would be best if I spent the break here at Watford. I’d pretend I’d believed it, and we’d never talk about it again, because that’s our standard treatment for anything inconvenient that happens within the family. We never talk about it, and hope it suddenly goes away if we don’t acknowledge it’s there.

It’s happened before. Well, it’s happened a lot - there’s a vampire in the house, for Crowley’s sake. But it’s happened before with another queer-related issue: when I told everyone - father and Daphne and my sisters - I’d rather go by _they/them_ instead of _he/him._ I didn’t think it could be _that_ bad.

It was hell.

Of course, my father’s response was never addressing my request, subtly misgendering me every time he spoke, and making sure I knew better than bringing it up ever again. At least the school had been discreet in that matter, and people here (the ones who respect it, at least) know better than to use they/them for me when talking to anyone that's not a classmate or a faculty member. I'd never hear the end of it if it ever got to father that the people who know about them actually _respect_ my pronouns at Watford. That reality seemed impossible at home.  
  
But that's just how things are for us. I shouldn’t have expected otherwise then, and I shouldn’t have expected otherwise when I decided to come out as gay as well.

When the Mage notified the students about the break, my immediate response was calling Fiona. She didn’t pick up. _Busy_ , she’d texted me later. _Out of town. Talk to u later, kiddo._

Ridiculous.

Since I couldn’t stay with Fiona, the next move was to let Daphne know there was a break, and that I’d spend it at school, working on a violin class assignment. A non-existing one, that became my standard excuse to everyone – Daphne and father, at first, but then Dev, and Niall, and even Fiona once she got back to me.

I don’t know _how_ , but Snow heard of it. And he’s obviously incredibly suspicious, because of _course_ I’d pretend to have an assignment so I could stay over the break and drain - or maybe even Turn - the students who’d stayed, or whatever he thinks is my evil plot.

It’s idiotic, and his obsession is making me lose my mind. But now that he’s finally left me alone for five seconds, I need to drain everything I can before it snows again and I’m trapped in the Tower without any non-human blood.  
  
Merlin, this week has barely started and I’m _this_ stressed so soon. Maybe Snow could take the opportunity to just end me already. Crowley knows I’d appreciate it.


End file.
